metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Galactic Federation Army
The Galactic Federation Army, also known as the Federation Army and Galactic Army is a service branch of the Galactic Federation military. They are witnessed in the origin manga and Metroid: Other M, both in the present day and during flashbacks. They were also mentioned in the Metroid: Zero Mission manual. The commander-in-chief of the Federation Army is mentioned as the Chairman of the Galactic Federation, and they appear to be sent primarily on peacekeeping or rescue missions. Samus Aran was a member of the Galactic Federation Army until she left her commander, due to her feelings of guilt about how she handled his brother's death. Having become a solitary Bounty Hunter, she works with an Army platoon during Other M. They serve a similar role in the story to the Galactic Federation Marine Corps, Federation Fleet and Federation Force in the ''Metroid Prime'' series. Based on the service members seen in Other M, it would appear that, as is the case with the GFMC, the majority of the Army's personnel are male humans. Samus is depicted as the only female soldier in the Army during her time there, but whether there are other female personnel or not is unknown. In Metroid: Other M Flashbacks Samus's time in the Army is detailed in three flashbacks during ''Other M. In the first, she is engaged in a war on a barren planet, wearing her original Power Suit that was destroyed during Zero Mission. She is then shown walking past Adam after deciding to leave the Army. In the second, Samus is seen being briefed by Adam on a rescue mission with Anthony and several unnamed other soldiers (see below). Much later, Samus has a flashback of the incident that led to her departure from the Army: the death of Adam's brother Ian, an engineer who was sacrificed to save a civilian aircraft. Present day During Metroid: Other M, Samus - now a freelance Bounty Hunter - reunites with her former comrades, now part of the 07th Platoon, whom she works with to investigate what transpired on the BOTTLE SHIP. While they consider her a threat upon first meeting - tension that is quickly broken by Anthony Higgs recognizing her - she is welcomed onto the team in an unofficial capacity after helping them defeat the Brug Mass. Near the end of the game, a larger platoon of the Army invades the control room, where Samus and Dr. Madeline Bergman are having their reckoning with MB. The soldiers freeze MB and hold Samus and Madeline at gunpoint, ordering them not to move. Samus stands her ground. The soldiers suffer casualties in the ensuing battle with MB's Desbrachians, and kill her when she is frozen by a distraught Madeline, who collapses over her "daughter's" body. As the soldiers are arresting Madeline, Samus attempts to intervene, but is restrained. The Colonel has these soldiers stand down and orders one to escort her back to her Gunship. A soldier who grabs her arm reveals himself to be Anthony Higgs. Since he is alive, he and Samus are able to take Madeline into their protective custody, much to the Colonel's chagrin. Members Named *Commander Adam Malkovich (formerly General, deceased and reincarnated as AI) *Anthony Higgs *Lyle Smithsonian (deceased) *Maurice Favreau (deceased) *James Pierce (deceased) *K.G. Misawa (deceased) *Ian Malkovich (deceased) *The Colonel *Samus Aran (formerly, later ally) Unnamed At least nine soldiers, not including Samus are seen in the flashback of Adam's briefing. All of them give thumbs-up signs to Adam, while Samus gives a thumbs-down. While Anthony is present here, none of the other 07th Platoon soldiers are. The soldiers shown here vary in height and wear outfits similar to Samus's Military Dress, though they do not wear gloves. Each solider wears a vest with a green sleeveless or short-sleeved shirt underneath. With the exception of Anthony and another dark-skinned soldier, the soldiers depicted here appear to be primarily Caucasian. One of them has shaggy black hair and a beard, with the hair tied back into a short ponytail, while another has short brown hair, another has a buzz cut, and two others have black pompadour hairstyles. Anthony is depicted as the tallest soldier in this group, and Samus as one of the shortest. The soldier with the ponytail appears in the flashback of Ian's death, standing next to Adam, Anthony and Samus. File:Galactic Federation Army - thumbs-up signs (back).png File:Galactic Federation Army - Samus.png File:Galactic Federation Army - briefing (back).png File:Galactic Federation Army - buzzcut soldier closeup.png File:Galactic Federation Army - brunette soldier.png File:Galactic Federation Army - jarhead soldier.png File:Galactic Federation Army - Japanese soldier.png File:Galactic Federation Army - thumbs-up signs (side).png File:Galactic Federation Army - jarhead and ponytail soldiers.png File:Galactic Federation Army - thumbs-up signs (other side).png Equipment These soldiers have blue-colored armor and large orange visors, which can be raised and closed over their faces with the press of a button on the side. The large shoulder pads and cross-shaped structure affixed to the breastplate of the Federation Marines have been eliminated. Army soldiers resemble Marines, but with smoother, sleeker armor features, a different color scheme, and wield a projectile-based assault rifle and a Freeze Gun. During her time in the Army, Samus used her own Chozo Power Suit and its abilities. The Army has at two points used the Federation Army Special Ops Battleship VIXIV IV and Galactic Federation Battleship VIXIV, which may in fact be the same ship. Trivia *That the Army personnel on the BOTTLE SHIP were hostile to Samus suggests that she is considered a liability or outlaw by some in the Federation. :*Alternatively, it is possible they were under The Colonel's orders to keep Samus from protecting a witness who could expose the corrupt activities of the ringleaders (assuming he was part of that group). Gallery MZM Prologue.png|The Galactic Army's first mention in the Metroid: Zero Mission manual. Control room - Don't move!.png|The soldiers corner Samus. MB mourn.png|Two soldiers standing over Madeline and MB. Madeline Bergman 9.png|Madeline is arrested. MOM Tv Ad.PNG|Samus and other soldiers under Adam's command in the [[TV Commercial :60 Spot|live-action Other M commercial]]. es:Ejército de la Federación Galáctica Category:Galactic Federation Category:BOTTLE SHIP